This invention relates to a method for strengthening a hollow underwater member, which has become weakened as a result of corrosion or other structural damage, such as members of an offshore platform.
Present day offshore platforms used in the oil and gas industry have legs and bracing members that require reinforcing as a result of becoming weakened due to corrosion or other structural damage. Generally, more than one apparatus is required to both drill and tap a member to be reinforced which makes it cumbersome for a diver handling the equipment underwater. Furthermore, realigning a second apparatus to tap a previously drilled hole is difficult to accomplish underwater.
Additionally, the method for drilling and tapping the member must be designed so that the axial movement of such devices used will not damage the piles inside the legs of a platform.
Furthermore, suitable methods must be available for complete evacuation of free water at the upper end of non-vertical members to achieve complete grouting of the member.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for reinforcing hollow underwater members.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgement as one skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,445; 1,590,186; 2,151,594; 4,093,393. PA1 French Pat. No. 2,278,439 and Japanese Pat. No. 14,426